A new Friend Comeforth
by beybladechick
Summary: This is about the gang and hilarys new friend and what happens in the TRUTH OR DARE game it good well this is my first one hope you like it plz review
1. Chapter 1

_**A new friend**_

_**Comeforth**_

Chapter 1 A Phone call

Tyson and the gang even hilary were outside tysons grandads dojo beyblading when hilarys phone rang "RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG"hilary jumped because she was watching the boys beyblade and jumped at the sound of the phone ( the song was linkin park :Breaking the habbit."hilary answer the stupid phone"shouted Tyson as he shouted she answerd the phone "Hello who is this"said hilary angry "Hey Hils it is me how are you then?"said a failular voice.

"Kiano how you then i c.c.c.can't belive it how long as it been then"shouted hilary happy "It has been to long hils so what you doing then come on tell me then" shouted Kiano happily." Well i amwith the guys right now you know Grev right now they are beyblading right now though" hilary laughed replying "cool so are they cute then hils because they must be for keeping you busy from calling me girl" laughed kiano"kiano they are not ok they are great friends you should come down and say hello to them"said hilary with that the boys came over and asked "who that you talking to then hilary"said tyson looking suspisously."ow hey tyson i am talking to an old friend of myne kiano she is my best friend who moved away" said hilary as she finished talked to kiano again " hey kiano can you come down soon"said hils "ok i am coming soon i am oving back nd need help to unpack but need a place to saty while the house be refurnished so could you ask someone could i stay over just for a couple of weeks while the house gets done would you ind hils"asked kiano hopefully "hold on"said hils "ok" replyed kiano.Hilary walked off and asked tysons grandad could kiano stay over just till she gets her house done and then she would move in the house and gramps said "yes if she would help with the cooking and cleaning and other thing around the house and all that" said gramps"kiano said ok"said hils she told the gang and they agreed "ok kiano see you next week ok" said Hilary "ok see you soon " said kiano "bye" bye".

The next day the guys and hil talk about hilarys friend staying at tysons dojo :outside.

"Hey Hils tell us about kiano then" said tysonwaitingfor reply "ok what you want to know then tell me"said Hilary waiting for the questions.

"is she cute or ugly tell truth becousde we will find out"said tyson "cute"replyed hilary and she nodded she is"cute"said hils "cool and is she thin or fat"said max "thin"said hils "and she is well fit for her age works out and she beyblades to and sings and dances and many other things guys"said hilary.

"cool cant wait to meet her what tea was she on then"asked ray "she was on the black Dragons and they were really well known tyson"said hils with a smirk on her face."i have heard of the didn't the anager die in her beyblade battle"asked kai "yea that kiano mother kiano left after her mam died and now she returning to battle in the boys and girls championshop"said hilary sad very sad at the thought of kianos mother."ow yea she can meet the others because they are coming here arn't they"said tyson looking at kai" yep next week the day beofre kiano arrives" cool then she will feel welcomed by them" said hilary " ok guys lets get to bed then we got a long time ahead of us" said kai smiling and they all went to bed and hilary went home to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a new friend appears

Next week

" Hilary"said the boys becuase now all the boys in BBA had arrived and asked to see her friend that tyson had told the so mutch about "mr.d is picking her up ok she will be here soon so wait"said hilary angry because she so fed up with the not stop askign were is she all the time.

"knock knock "the door went hilary ran to it and opend the door and screamed her heart out so that the boys could hear outside as they ran it "kiano" shouted hilary "hilary"laughed the cute girl in font of the boys who were gob smacked "ow hello haw are you my name is kiano inari the one and only"laughed kiano "hey hold on the kiano inari the beyblade girl champion and the face of BBA postars and singer the one and only hottest girl in BBA" shouted tyson still shocked even the girls tought she was cute and they liked her as a friend" yep that me"laughed and she bluched a bit but no one noticed exept hilary "hey kianon lets put your stuff in tysons room sinse you are staying here" said tysons grandad as he took the bag and showed kiano her room and they left hilary alone with the guys."hilary"said tyson"yes tyson"said hilary about to run away to be with kiano " you know her and you never told us none of us not even me" shouted tyson " hey leave her i asked her not to ok" said kiano running to hilary "ow why" tyson Blushing " because i wanted it kept secret till i moved here to tell you guys in person"said kiano " ow ok" said everyone" is that ok with you sorry if i upset you i just wanted to tell you guys in person insted of on the phone" said kiano turning red everyone looking and thought how cute "dinner everyone come and eat"shouted hiro everyone ran.

they waited for kiano to sit first then the boys fought who sat next to her then no one did so miegel sat next to her "hi"said kano" hi haw are you then"migel said everyone sat around and started talking at once.After dinner kiano went outside adnd looked at the stars and sighed" the stars look so beatuiful like a never ending light tht shined in the night never stops that is what a star is for" sighed kiano " hey tht good were yo get that from asked the boys looking in the sky to "my mo always told me that ryhm it always made me smile and ade her to to see me smile"kinao said happy but the sad"do you iss her kiano"aked hils" yep everyday sinse the day she died but i am coping that why i returned to rebuild y life away from my stepdad"said kiano.

"ow yea him forgot a\bout him so he coming here then" saide hilary "no thanksfully can't stand him"laughed kiano everyone looking at her she looked cute just sitting there looking so calm and peaceful."night guys"said kiano"night"said everyone

NEXT COUPE OF DAYS IT IS RAINING NOTHING TO DO WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

"ow man what can we do it is raining"said kiano bored out of her mind " watch tv" said hils "nope not working coz of the stor stupid storm"said tyson

"haw about a game then to pass the time"said tyson with an evil smirk "what game tyson "TRUTH OR DARE" said tyson everyone gulped but agreed.

"K get the bottle max"tyson shouted max got the bottle while everyone sat down even kiano who tried to run but got cought by hilary and was pushed down to sit in the circle with everyonne next to hilary so she could not move" ok we have anew thing in this game girls all the boys sid with us we got to have a cubard it is called 7 minites in heavan and that will come later so lets spin then"shoputed tyson and tala ( I swear them to together not good)

END READ NEXT CHAPTER

SORRY


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 TRUTH OR DARE

Bottle spinning were will it stop wooooo (sorry haveing fun crry on witrh the story shall we.

"ok lets so who it lands on lets spin the bottle"tyson said that and spun the bottle everyone never took their eye of it and it landed on "MAX"shouted tyson "truth or dare mate"said tyson" ummmm...Dare...ops."said max "i dare you to kiss the floor"laughed tyson and so by that max did and did not ind it "k lets carry on shall we"said tyson ok it going to go on for while tyson got chosed and he had to run in the rain naked shouting i am a loser hilary said he had to do it and kai had to smile he did but hated it max again lol he had to do the sae as tyson it was hilarious bla bla bla sorry to long ok lets get to the part.

"hilary it on you"shouted tyson kiano had to give the dare because hilary chosen it "ok lets see ...kisssss...tyson on the lips hilary" shouted kiano

"what" it better that the other one i thought" said kiano "what that then" shouted hilary "kiss tyson ass" she laughesd really loud and everyone else did" so do it hilary or it that kk"shouted kiano "fine puck it up tyson" shouted hilary and they kisse but hated it.

Spin again"Tala"shouted tyson ok everone out of this but now it was the cubbard ok lets see " everyone has to go in the cubard when the person who is chosed and that person who spins and the person who the bottle lands on must be a boy and girl and girl and the boy can chose to do what ever for 7 whole mins ok and what happens in the room stayes in the room music is plying so now we have fun"shouted tyson Tyson spins first and guess who it lands on HILARY ok they go in you have to ue on imagination in this part 7 mins gone they come out ok "tala next because you sat by me"said tyson tala spins kiano looks aways for a sec then turns back around to find the bottle stoped on her "ow"ok you to go then tyson drags them and pushes them into the cubard while the other talked exept the boys were thinking what they were up 2.

"umm...hi...tala...haw are y... kiano stoped by to hands around her waist "kiano"said tala with his charm "yea what tall as she felt him coeming coser to her as she pushed to the wall "your cute"tala said and blushed but did not see her blush because it was dark then suddenly they got closer she felt his breath on her he felt his they were so close then ...the door opend time up out kino moved first and walded out tala frustrated and sat down again ray turn and he was set with kiano wat a shocker dude they were in the cubard it was black pitch black soemthing fell in the because tyson banged against the wall and asked if they were ok they said ye but then ray felt iano so close to him now and kiano felt his breath agains her face ray so her eveys because they were so blue they draged you in you could not help it he kissed her cheek first kiano bluhed he felt the heat from her cheek then blushed himself as she kissed his cheek as she felt him blush he neared her lips and kissed them softly and liked it it was like rose petals so soft and delecit heloved it and she did to and then the door opend and they walked otu with blushing cheeks.

they finished everyone pf the boys got kissed sitting down by kiano but only one she liked to kiss they finished and went to bed kiano could not sleep and went outside by the pond by the bush and sat there for a while then soeone followed her it was ray "hi kiano why you out this late sorry erly in the morning"said ray "i would ask you the sae thing ray" said kiano as she got up ray looked at her and so her leggs in her tight shorts showning her delicit legs and ars were showing her figure right she noticed him glans" what you looking at ray"she asked the walked back as ray came forward ever so slow

not tking his eyes of her "you i am looking at" ray repled as he coudl see kiano ws not backed agains the wall behind the bush that coverd the pond.

"ray what you doing"kaino blushed looking at ray "ray cam closer and grabed kianos hands and pushed the agains the wall and moved closer so their bodys were toching he kissed her passionatly and bit her bottom lip for entry she let up and let him in and they kissed for along time he went to her neek and bit her with a love bit that said she was his but he wanted more

WEEKS LATER

"kiano can i come in"they were alone becaus everyone was out for the day but not them becaus e kiano had a cold he stayed to loo after her

kiano in bed "yes ray" he came in right next to her "coe in here if you want but you might get the cold though" said kiano blushing " dont care"said ray as he clinmbed in the bed kiano new ray wanted her more and ore he rubbed her legs and she new she wanted him to so she desiced ok "if yo want to"said kiano " you sure" as he give a smirk "yea but you might get the cold though" said kiano "dont care i will be nice kk " ok as she said this ray closee up the distance and side in her ear may i now" ye...s " as he nibled on her ear he went to explore more of kiano as he took her top of she took his of and then everything was of he saw kiano din body adn she saw his " nice tatoo"said ray softly "thanks"said kiano the room full of oaning and screaing but no high pitched screams mind you after soem time they died down kiano laying on rays chest ray smirkign with triumph" kiano you ok know that we...

"yes i am are you " sid kiano "yea a a very happy cic not you re fully mine and no one else "yea ok but dont think we will do tis all the time though ray" said kiano happy smiling with a smirk"why not kiano stop teasing you now you cannot trun donw my charm" as he said he kissed " yea i can" she said s he nibbled on her and teasingly kissed her " well maybe not right now" after that they did it again fter that got changed before guys got back

"hey guys you ok "asked tyson "yes we are and he kissed kiano evryone shocked..

the end like it


End file.
